


Go Shopping

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the film soundtrack's CD insert, which has little descriptions of why each song is important to the film. The description for this song (Go Shopping, by Bran Van 3000) reads: <i>"Bere-bonden, bere-bonden ... bere-bon, bere-bon," sang the Charolastras and "la Pecas" in a choir aboard Betsabe' while they roamed "el Pedregal in San Angel" looking for a party that never existed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from LiveJournal - this is from 2003.

The night is hot and sticky, and they're pressed against the car seats, all five of them, with the heavy air from outside blowing in through the windows and settling on their overheated bodies. Up front, Daniel and Saba are passing a joint back and forth, laughing and arguing over the supposed location of the party they're trying to find. In back, Pecas is letting her arm reach out the window, contemplating the atmosphere with outstretched fingers. 

Tenoch sits in the middle, with one thigh pressed against Julio's due to lack of space. His skin is slick with sweat, and he knows that when they go to get out of the car it will cling to Julio's skin for a moment, protesting removal. Julio is staring straight ahead, smoking a cigarette slowly and occasionally interrupting Daniel to add his own opinion. Tenoch watches Julio's lips wrap around the cigarette, watches his chest rise as he inhales, watches the smoke burst out of his mouth and waver around his head for a few moments before being sucked away by the wind. 

When the song comes on the radio Saba turns up the volume and they all join in, Pecas with her low alto voice, Saba and Daniel, voices distorted by smoke, and Tenoch and Julio, their voices strangely similar, mixing as one. They trail off as the English becomes too complicated, too fast, only to join in again each time the chorus plays. 

Saba taps his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the thumping bass, while Daniel points excitedly at a building that he thinks may be the one. Pecas draws her arm back inside to accommodate an approaching car. As the chorus begins again, the car runs over a pothole, jolting them all and drawing a muttered "Fuck!" from Daniel as the joint drops from his fingers. Julio is unsettled the most, and Tenoch suddenly feels Julio's hand land on top of his thigh, gripping it to regain his balance. The headlights of the passing car fall on Julio's face for a moment, and Tenoch catches a glimpse of wide, startled eyes staring into his own. And then the car is gone, and Julio removes his hand, reaching into his pocket to light another cigarette with shaky fingers. 

Years later, when Tenoch discovers the song on a mix tape his girlfriend's made for him, he finds his own fingers shaking as he fumbles for the stop button on the stereo, cutting off the deep bass voice that shouldn't hold any memories.


End file.
